


here we are together in the middle of the night

by Runespoor



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Batman needs a Robin, Disability, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass can't find the words to tell Steph what she feels about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we are together in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> quoting _Joker Last Laugh_ , _Batgirl_ v.1 #27, _Batgirl_ v.1 #28 (huh, I thought these last two were further apart). Title from “Show Me” ( _My Fair Lady_ ).

_You make me laugh_ comes out as _maybe you stink_.

 _Rooftop tag is a great game and I really like playing with you_ comes out as _you always lose_.

 _If you just want to talk about those other things in your life I'm here, we could hang out without sparring_ comes out as _okay_. ( _with you not coming by anymore_ unsaid tagged at the end, she realizes.)

 _You're my best friend and I'm lonely and I miss you_ somehow only comes out after Steph is dead.

Cass is a good listener, but she's never done being clumsy with words. 

The sounds are easier to manage now than a few years ago, and she can do simple conversations if you don't push her, but it's difficult to find the right word when she wants to speak to Steph. Her words... her _vocabulary_ suits crime-fighting. She never confuses _knife_ and _sword_ , _explosives_ and _biological weapons_ , _human trafficking_ and _car traffic_.

Steph is good and fast with words, it would make Cass dizzy if she didn't see everything Steph was saying in the lines of her body, the curve of her smile, the relaxation of her shoulder. 

Sometimes Steph's words run away from her, and her mouth works like she's lost what she was thinking. It's still in her body; Cass wishes she could show her. But Steph shrugs and elbows her and _it doesn't matter._

 _Batgirl and Black Bat on top of the world, we are so precious_ , Steph's body says. Cass isn't sure what _precious_ means, but it must be alright if they spend most of their patrol nights together.

 _Be by my side you're beautiful we are partners_ is too complicated for words, but it's easy to show, so she kisses Steph.

“I love you too,” Steph says afterwards, breathless.


End file.
